Season 3 (DAD)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = EasternSky}} Season 3 is the third season of Die Another Day. It ran for twelve episodes, beginning on February 20, 2018 and concluding on April 15, 2018. Plot Deep In The Mist It has been a year since the destruction of the Hotel. "How long has it been since the hotel was destroyed?" Izzy asked. "A year, maybe? I don't keep track of time anymore," Johnny answered. The group of Tai, Johnny, Kyron, and Izzy walk into a thick fog. "Ugh, fog," Tai said. "Let's just hope we know where we're going," Kyron replied. A walker appeared. However, Tai kills it. "There may be more of these things out there," Tai said. They then see two familiar walkers. "It's Jacob and Monica from TV," said Tai. "I wonder how they're still walkers?" Kyron asked. "Maybe no one killed them," Tai answered. "Yep. That is the most likely answer," Kyron replied. Kyron then stabs his knife into the heads of the reanimated Jacob and Monica, killing them. "They didn't deserve this fate," Tai said, reflecting on Jacob and Monica. "No one who turns does," Kyron replied, "But, that's just how life works." The conversation stops short as Johnny squints, trying to make out a rather large object in the fog that had suddenly come into view. “What the...? You see that, right guys?” Kyron steps closer and leans in. “It... looks like a house?” Another silhouette in the shape of a house comes into view through the fog. And another. And another. As the houses become more clear, Izzy smiles. “Guys, it’s... it’s a subdivision. It’s shelter.” Tai, Johnny, Kyron, and Izzy walk towards the ruined subdivision. "Maybe there will be people here?" Kyron asked. "I don't know. We haven't seen other people in six months," said Johnny. They enter the subdivision. It appeared to be empty. "This place is dead," said Tai. "I know," said Kyron, "It feels cold and empty." They came to a house. At that point, it started to rain. "Maybe we can stay here," said Tai. "I would love to," said Izzy, "They have a playset in the back." "I see that," said Johnny. They walk inside and change their clothes. "It appeared that this place did have life recently," said Tai. "Where did they go?" Kyron asked. "I don't know exactly," Tai replied. "I hope that there are more people out there," said Johnny. "I hope for that too," Kyron replied. But now, we wait." "I hope this fog clears up sometime soon?" Johnny asked. "We all want it to clear up," Tai answered, "You just have to be patient." All Or Nothing Two people, husband and wife Angela and Bradley, walk along an empty road. "You said shelter was that way!" Angela shouted. "I'm sorry. I have a bad sense of direction," Bradley said, apologizing to Angela for getting them lost. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with you," Angela said. They eventually come across the subdivision. "Looks like there's a place we can stay," said Bradley. They walk towards the subdivision and they eventually see a light in a house. "Looks like there's people outside," said Kyron. "Are they friendly?" Tai asked. "Looks like it," said Kyron. "Good," said Tai. Angela and Bradley then walk into the house. "Hello, I am Tai. And, this is my friend Kyron," Tai said, introducing themselves to Angela and Bradley. "I am Angela," said Angela, "And this is my husband Bradley." "Hello," said Bradley. "I'm Johnathan," said Johnny, "But please call me Johnny." "And I'm Izzy!" Izzy shouted. "You have a kid?!" said Bradley enthusiastically, "That's so awesome! I haven't seen a kid in over a year!" "And he looks so cute," Angela said. Izzy giggles. "So, will you guys be staying with us?" said Tai. "Of course we will," said Bradley, "We have nowhere else to go." Phantom "Why did you come here?" Kyron asked. "We're on the run," said Bradley. "From who?" Kyron asked. "Phantom," said Angela. "What is Phantom?" Johnny asked. "Well, Phantom is a criminal organization that has been around for over 70 years, and they're still around. Their leader is Christoph Winthrow, a man who wants power in this desolate world. They're extorting from communities all over North Carolina and surrounding states. We used to be members. But then, we blabbed about the group's plans to the leader of the Alexandria Safe Zone, Douglas Monroe. Now, they want us dead," said Angela. "And, they're gonna target Alexandria?" said Tai. "Exactly," said Bradley, "Phantom members wear a ring with a ghost on it like this one here." Bradley then shows the Hotel survivors the ring. "Interesting," said Johnny. "We're so far out in the countryside that Phantom will never find us," said Izzy. "Let's hope so," said Johnny. Johnny is then shot in the head by Benedict, a member of Phantom. "They're here!" Kyron shouted. "Oh no," Angela and Bradley said, fearful of their eventual fate. "Johnny!" Tai shouted. Tai runs towards his old friend. "Is he?" Tai asks. "He's gone," said Kyron. We Stand Together Tai, Izzy, Kyron, Angela, and Bradley are on the run from Geoffrey and Benedict, two members of Phantom. "We need to lose them," said Angela. "We're losing them," said Geoffrey "We'll get them," said Benedict. "Let's go into that house," said Tai. "That's mine," said Izzy. "Oh," said Kyron. They entered Izzy's house. Benedict and Geoffrey, not seeing them enter Izzy's house, walk off. "We lost them," said Kyron. "It's my old home," said Izzy. Izzy then walks up to his room. "Izzy, what's going on? Are you OK, buddy?" Tai asks as he follows Izzy. "It's my old room," said Izzy, "Everything's here, exactly where I left it." "I know," said Tai, "Lots of old painful memories." "I miss my parents," said Izzy, "I miss them every day." "I do too, buddy," said Tai. Izzy then sees two kids running towards the house. "Hey, it's two kids," said Izzy. "Yeah. Let's let them in," said Tai. Tai opens the door. "Mommy! Daddy!" the kids shouted. "Casey, Melanie, you're here!" Angela shouted. Angela and Bradley then hug their kids. "Hey! It's another boy!" Casey shouted. "Hi. My name's Izzy," Izzy said. "My name is Casey and this is my sister Melanie," Casey said. "Hi. It's nice to meet you," Izzy said. "Wanna play?" Casey said. "Yes!" Izzy shouted. The three kids run upstairs. Another man walks through the open door, who looks clearly familiar. "A reunion. How nice," the man said. "Ryan," Kyron said. "Tai. Kyron? Is it really you?" said Ryan. "It is you!" Tai shouted. Tai and Kyron run and hug their friend. "I'm with you guys. We stand together, hand in hand. Phantom will fall and Christoph will die!" Ryan shouted. Transcendence So, where's Johnny?" Ryan asked. "Phantom killed him," said Kyron. "They will pay for this," said Ryan. "Don't let revenge get the best of you," said Tai. "All right," said Ryan. "I'm gonna go check up on the kids," said Kyron. Kyron walked up the stairs to Izzy's room, where Izzy, Melanie, and Casey happily play. "Do you kids need anything?" Kyron asked. "No, we're fine," said Izzy. "Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Kyron. "All right, Kyron," said Izzy. Kyron walks back down the stairs. "Oh no," said Tai. "What is it?" Bradley asked. "It's Phantom. Everyone hide," said Ryan. They all hide. Geoffrey enters the house, with Benedict following behind him. Ryan then attacks the two. "This is for my friend," said Ryan. "Get him!" Geoffrey shouts. The two have a fight with Ryan. Despite a numbers disadvantage, Ryan manages to hold his own. Geoffrey and Ryan end up in the kitchen, where Ryan grabs a meat cleaver and decapitates Geoffrey. Benedict, scared, runs off. "What the hell happened here?" Tai asked. "I just killed a Phantom member," said Ryan. "Well, that's one less Phantom member we have to deal with," said Angela. Into The Fire "This is bad. This is very bad," Kyron says, clearly panicked. "What's going on, friend?" Tai asks, concerned for Kyron's mental state. "Phantom knows we are here. They'll be after us," said Kyron. "We need to stock up weapons. We need to be prepared for their arrival," said Ryan. They gathered up a bunch of guns from the surrounding houses. "Do you think that this is enough?" Bradley asked. "Yes," said Ryan. "But, Ryan, we're going up against a criminal organization that has existed for decades and continues to thrive today," said Bradley. "I don't care," said Ryan. "All right," said Bradley, "It's your funeral." "I don't think your odds of survival are very low," said Izzy. "What do you mean my odds of survival are low?" Brian asked with an angry tone, "Why do you think that way?" "You have many flaws, Bradley," said Izzy, "You're abrasive, confrontational, and not accepting of criticism." "I guess you're right," said Bradley. "I'm always right," said Izzy. "They're here," said Tai. Phantom arrives. "Geoffrey is dead, I heard," said Alfonso, "Whoever killed him shall surrender themselves to me at once." "I killed him, sir," Ryan says, accepting of his eventual fate. He walks towards Alfonso. "You are a noble young man," said Alfonso, "But your arrogance will be your downfall." "What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked. "You are heavily motivated by your emotions," said Alfonso, "That will get you nowhere in this world." "You don't know jack shit about me," said Ryan. "Do I?" Alfonso asked, "Kill them all. I'm just wasting my time arguing with you." "No one's killing my family," said Bradley, "If you're going to kill anyone, then kill me." "Daddy, no!" Casey shouted. "You may fire when ready," said Alfonso. They open fire on Bradley. Bradley was pelted with machine gun bullets until his shirt was full of red holes. He then collapsed to the ground dead. "Oh my god!" Ryan shouted. Casey and Melanie then cry in their mother's arms. "How can you kill a loving husband and father?!" Ryan shouted. "He stood in our way," said Alfonso. "That's not an excuse," said Ryan. Ryan then shot Jack Watson in the head, killing him. "Let's go now," said Alfonso. The Phantom members then leave, fearful of the now enraged Ryan. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Ryan shouts. "Daddy's dead," said Casey. "I know how that feels. I lost my parents too," said Izzy. "Really?" Casey asks. "Yeah," Izzy answers. Memories Never Forgotten Angela is shown dragging Bradley's body to the nearby woods, with Melanie and Casey following behind her. "Why did daddy have to die?" Casey and Melanie asked. "You wouldn't be here if he didn't agree to die," said Angela. They then drop Bradley into his grave, which Angela has dug earlier. "Goodbye daddy," Melanie and Casey say sadly. They start to cry as Angela buries her dead husband. They walk back to Izzy's house. "Did you deal with Bradley?" Kyron asked. "Yes," said Angela. They enter the house. "So, what about this Alfonso Celi guy," said Tai, "Who is he?" "Alfonso Celi is the second in command of Phantom," Ryan answers, "He controls many outposts of Phantom." "Hey Melanie and Casey, wanna play?" Izzy asks. "Sure," said Melanie. "Of course," said Casey. "Yay!" Izzy said. They run upstairs to play. "It's always nice to see little kids playing," said Kyron, "It warms my heart." "From what I've heard, several people were trapped in an apartment complex after a massacre was committed there. We need to get them out," said Tai. "Let me guess, Phantom," said Ryan. "Yes. This is Phantom's work," said Tai. "I'm going," said Ryan. Tai and Angela are coming with me. "I didn't want to go anyways. I would much rather watch the kids," said Kyron. "Good then, we leave now," said Ryan. Ryan, Tai, and Angela depart for the apartment complex. When they enter, bodies litter the floor. Men, women, and children lay dead. "What made Phantom do this?" Tai asked. "Possibly they pissed them off," Angela answered. Two people emerged from a room just ahead. "Thank god someone's here to save us," a woman said. "We're here to bring you two to safety," said Ryan. "Thank you, I'm Cassie and this is Gabriel," Cassie said. "But please call me Gabe," Gabe said. "There's more of us here," said Cassie. "Who exactly," said Ryan. "An old woman and a young tomboy," said Cassie. "I know exactly who you're referring to," said Tai. They enter the room, and Ryan and Tai were shocked to see Abigail and Tori, alive and well. "Abigail, Tori, you're alive!" Tai shouted with enthusiasm. "Yes. We survived that rocket by jumping through a window just before it hit," said Abigail, "We ended up here and now here we are." "I hope Izzy's still alive. Is he?" Tori asks. "Yes, he is," Ryan answers. "Oh goody!" Tori shouts, full of energy and enthusiasm. "Oh no," said Ryan. "What's going on," said Gabe. "Phantom's here," said Ryan, "They're coming for you guys." They run out and start fighting and killing several Phantom members. "We want the survivors dead," said Roy, "No one may know of what we've done here." "Tai, lead them to the house," said Ryan. "What about you," said Tai. "We'll be fine," said Ryan. Tai follows Abigail and Tori back to the house as Angela and Ryan are abducted by Phantom. Never Look Back Kyron looks out the window in the living room, seeing the absolutely dead neighborhood. Izzy walks up to him. "Kyron, when will they come back?" Izzy asks. "I don't know," Kyron answers. "Why don't we go looking for them?" Izzy asks. "We can do that," Kyron replies. Kyron takes the kids and they leave the house and head to the apartment complex where Ryan, Tai, and Angela were last seen. "Will they be here?" Casey asks. "There's only one way to find out," Kyron answers. They enter the apartment complex. The building is completely empty. "There's no one here," said Kyron. Melanie screams. "What's wrong, Melanie?" Kyron asks. "It's my mommy," Melanie replies, "She could be alive or dead or a walker or worse! I can't take it anymore!" "Calm down, girl," Kyron replies. "No," Melanie replies, "Phantom must pay!" "Look at what we've got here, four kids," said Roy. "I'm no kid," Kyron replies. "We took care of your friends easily," said Olivia. "What happened to mommy?" Melanie asks, "Answer me!" "We took her away," Roy answers. "You will pay for this!" Melanie shouts. She grabs a gun and tries to shoot Roy. Her bullet missed, so Roy fires his gun at her, hitting her in the eye. She collapses to the floor. "Oh my god! Melanie!" Kyron shouts, "Why would you do that to a child!" "We need to go," Roy says. Roy and Olivia then run away. Kyron then cries at Melanie's unconscious body. "Why would he do that, especially to a little girl," Kyron comments in a rather said tone. "Is my sister alive?" Casey asks in a sad tone. "Yes, she is, she's just unconscious," Kyron replies. The kids and Kyron return to the house with Melanie having a bandage wrapped around her missing eye. She wakes up. "What happened? Why does my eye hurt?" Melanie asks. "That Phantom member took a lucky shot and it ended up in your eye," Kyron replied. "I just want my mommy back at my side. I want nothing more," Melanie replies. This Is Life "Kids, it's time for bed," said Kyron, "We had a long day." Kyron takes Izzy, Casey, and Melanie and tucks them into bed. "Good night," Kyron says. "Good night," the kids say back. Melanie wakes up and sneaks out through the window. She lands firmly on the ground and looks to the cloudless black sky. "Don't worry mommy, I'll find you," Melanie says as she grabs her bicycle and rides back to the apartment complex. It looked much more uninviting at night, as it was lit by only the scattered lights inside. Two Phantom members were stationed there. Melanie looks and sees them in the window. "Yes! I bet they know where mommy is!" Melanie shouted in an excited manner. She continues to ride towards the building. She enters. The building was dark, cold, and empty. This was not a place for a child to be alone. But, Melanie didn't care about this. All that cared to her was finding her mother again. She entered the air vents and decided to climb up to the upper floor, to sneak up on the two Phantom members. She eventually made it to the upper floor, where she saw one of the Phantom members on the can. She dropped down. "Sorry, forgot to knock," Melanie said. She then knocked the Phantom member out and climbed to the ground. She entered the room, where the other Phantom member, Timothy, was shocked to see her. She grabbed a pistol and held him at gunpoint. Where is my mommy?" Melanie asked. "I'll never tell you," Timothy replied. "You're of no use to me then," Melanie replied. She shot Timothy in the head, killing him. The gunshot woke up Ivan, who was knocked out by Melanie earlier. "What did you do?!" Ivan shouted. "Where's my mommy?" Melanie asked. "Roy and Olivia are holding her in a factory not far from here," Ivan asked. "Good, you get to live," Melanie replied. She walked out of the apartment complex and onto the dark highway. She hopped onto her bicycle and rode to the factory. She eventually arrived at the factory. The building was old and decrepit. It was overrun with vegetation and windows were cracked. The building clearly showed its age. "Mommy, I'm coming for you," Melanie said. She entered the building. The inside looks just as bad as the outside. Machines and conveyor belts were decaying and in disrepair. Broken glass was everywhere. Melanie then realized that she had no shoes on. She carefully walked around the floor, trying not to step on the broken glass. She eventually enters the room where Roy and Olivia were keeping Angela. "Mommy!" Melanie shouted. "Melanie! I'm so glad to see you," Angela shouted, "But, what happened to your eye?" "I got shot," Melanie replied. She then takes off her bandage to reveal her eye. It was red, swollen, and bleeding. She then puts her bandage back on. "You did this to my daughter?" Angela asked in an angry tone. "It was an accident," Roy answered. "It wasn't. I'm not stupid," Angela replied. She then grabs a gun and shoots Roy in the head, killing him. "We have to get out of here," said Angela. "I'm coming with you," Melanie replied. "Let's go," Angela replied. Angela and Melanie ran out of the room and out of the factory. Olivia spots them running out, but she was too late to stop them. "What's going on here?" Olivia asks. She then walked into the room where Angela was kept, and she was horrified to see Roy's blood and corpse. "They will pay for killing you," Olivia said, "THEY WILL PAY!" No Way Out Kyron wakes up the next day. "Time to wake the kids up," Kyron stated. He walks toward the kids' room. "Good morning kids," said Kyron. Izzy and Casey wake up. Kyron then notices that Melanie is gone and a window is open. "Where's my sister?" Casey asks. "She probably went to find her mom," Izzy answered. "We need to find her," Kryon said in a massive panic. He departed with the two boys to search for Melanie. Melanie and Angela are running from the factory. "Where's Tai and the others?" Angela asks. "I don't know. They're probably somewhere around here," Melanie answers. They eventually come across a warehouse. The warehouse was a large building filled with wooden containers. They come inside. "I just hope Tai is here," Angela states. They walk before eventually coming across Tai and his group. "Oh my god, Tai!" Angela shouts. "Angela. You're free," Tai states, "And, what happened to Melanie's eye?" "She lost it," Angela states. "Oh. Sorry to hear that," Tai replies. "Why are you guys here?" Angela asks. "We are here to break Ryan out," Gabe answers. They walk towards the back room, where Ryan is being kept. "Let's break him out," Tai states. They then force open the door. Benedict and Justin are torturing Ryan by beating and whipping him. Tai then fires his gun at the wall. "My god. You guys are here to save me," Ryan says. Tai then engages in a fight with Justin. "You'll never win. You're foolish to go up against the power of Phantom," Justin states. Tai then drowns Justin in a tub full of water. They then grab Ryan and escape. Benedict is contacted by Christoph Winthrow, the leader of Phantom. "Eliminate them," Christoph says. "All right. I'll do as you order," Benedict states. He fires at the group and it hits Abigail Miller in the back. Tori runs to comfort her dying grandmother. "No. You can't die. I need you!" Tori shouts with a rather sad expression. "You must be strong, my child," Abigail states, "You need to survive." "I will. But I can't go on without you!" Tori shouts. "You must," Abigail replies. Abigail then dies in her granddaughter's arms. "Let's go Tori," Tai states. Tori then rejoins the group as they walk away. "What have I done," Benedict states, clearly shocked about who his bullet hit. As they run away, Olivia watches from a distance. "I'll get them another day," Olivia says. She then walks out of view. The Abyss Ryan, Tai, Tori, Angela, Melanie, Cassie, and Gabriel are running from Phantom. Tori eventually tires out. "Can you please carry me? I can no longer run. I'm too tired," Tori asks. Ryan then picks up Tori and carries her on his back. Eventually, they come across an old bridge. "There it is, the Cape Fear Memorial Bridge," Tai states. "Wow," Tori replies. "I like it that you appreciate this, Tori," Tai replies. They then walk onto the bridge. "South Carolina is not far from here. Maybe we can jump the border and get away from them?" Gabe asks. "I don't know about that," Ryan answers, "If they find out where we are going they will find us and they will kill us. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!" Tori shouts. "Calm down, Tori. No one's gonna die, OK?" Cassie replies. They walk along the bridge until Kyron, Izzy, and Casey appear. "Melanie, you're all right!" Kyron shouts, "Do not ever run away again, OK?" "OK," Melanie replies. "Well, at least you looked after my boy while I was gone," Angela states. "Yeah. I'm great with kids," Kyron replies. "Mommy!" Casey shouts. Casey then hugs Angela. Several members of Phantom then show up. "Trying to jump the border into South Carolina I see?" Olivia asks, "Not so fast." "How'd you guys get here?" Ryan asked. "We followed Kyron and his two little boys," Ivan states. "We're not afraid of you!" Tai shouts. "We must not let them leave," Alfonso states, "Open fire!" An unknown man with an Uzi then fires on several Phantom members, killing them. "Who are you?!" Alfonso states. "I am Johnathan White!" Johnny replies, "I am here to rescue my friends." "Johnny!" Kyron shouts. "You're alive!" "You will fear Phantom," an unknown man states. "Who are you?!" Johnny asks. The unknown man then reveals himself. "I am Christoph Winthrow," Christoph answers, "I am the leader of Phantom. They told me you were killed at the subdivision." "Yeah, this is my second life," Johnny replies. "You only live twice, Mr. White," Christoph replies. Ryan gets angry and punches Christoph in the face. "This is war!" Benedict shouts. Several gunshots are then heard. A View To A Kill A flurry of gunshots is all they could hear. Phantom wasn’t backing down. “When will the fighting end?” Casey asks. “Not soon enough,” Ryan replies. Ryan takes out three Phantom members with precise pistol shots. Casey decides he wants to make himself useful. He grabs a pistol lying on the ground and picks it up. A Phantom officer appears. “Looks like your time is up,” Casey states, trying to make himself sound as badass as he can possibly be. He shot the officer right in the center of the forehead. He dropped dead. Casey has just killed his first living person. “I can’t believe you just killed someone,” Angela states, “I never thought that little Casey would actually kill someone.” “It’s shocking, positively shocking,” Ryan replies. Ivan appears to engage the group in a fight. “Where’s the little girl who beat me up in the bathroom?” Ivan asks. Melanie then leaps out from inside a car. “Right here!” Melanie shouts. She then kicks Ivan right in the face. He walks back and falls off the bridge. He is now hanging onto the bridge with one hand. He makes a psychotic laugh before he falls off the bridge and into the water. He hits a rock and splits his skull open. “Is he dead?” Casey asks. “Yes he is. He split his skull open onto a rock,” Ryan answers. Tai, Kyron, and Izzy were also caught up in a pickle as Benedict is soon to order their deaths. “Fire at will,” Benedict states. The guards then fire at a car that Izzy was hiding inside. Izzy then emerges from the car that he was hiding in completely unharmed. “No, that’s impossible!” Benedict shouts. “If you think I'm a coward, think again,” Izzy replies. He grabs a pistol and shoots Benedict in the head. Benedict falls to the ground, dead. “I can’t believe that I just killed someone,” Izzy states. Johnny, Tori, Cassie, and Gabe run towards the three. “We were coming to see what...What the hell happened here?” Gabe asked. “Well, Benedict’s dead,” Kyron replied. “Well, glad that’s over with,” Gabe replied. They then see Ryan, Angela, Casey, and Melanie struggle against some Phantom members. “All right, we’ve gotta help them,” Cassie shouted. They run over to assist their friends. They then dispatch of the Phantom members. Then, Alfonso Celi shows up. “I’ve got him,” Melanie stated. “No, Melanie! He’s highly trained. You’ll be killed,” Angela replied. “I’ve gotta protect my family,” Melanie replied, “It’s just something you’ve gotta accept.” Alfonso and Melanie then dueled it out in a no holds barred battle. Alfonso slowly beat up Melanie, but she refused to back down. It ended with Melanie having one of her teeth knocked out and being stabbed in the stomach. “You are weak, just like your father,” Alfonso states. “Oh my god! Melanie!” Angela shouts. She runs to the side of her wounded daughter. “You can’t just beat up a little girl like that!” Gabe shouted. “There’s so many things you’ll never realize,” Alfonso stated, “But, don’t you ever question me.” Alfonso then pulled out his gun and shot Gabe in the chest. “Oh my god!” Cassie shouted. “Did this really just happen?” Tori asked. “Open fire,” Christoph ordered. The remaining Phantom members open fire on the group. The group then run away. “Angela, Kyron, Casey, Izzy, get Melanie to a safe place and make sure she heals up!” Ryan shouts, “Me, Tai, Johnny, Tori, and Cassie will hold them off!” “All right,” Angela replies. She, Kyron, Izzy, and Casey start running, with Angela carrying an unconscious Melanie on her back. They see Ryan, Tori, Johnny, Tai, and Cassie fighting off the Phantom members. Eventually, Ryan decides to charge at the Phantom members. “This is for my friends,” Ryan states as he charges forward. However, the Phantom members pelt Ryan with bullets and kill him. “Oh my god! Ryan!” Kyron shouts. “Ryan! NO!” Izzy shouts. “We need to get out of here!” Angela shouts. Angela, Kyron, Izzy, Casey, and Melanie start to run away from Phantom. Rather than die, Johnny, Tai, Cassie, and Tori jump off the bridge and are shown being carried away by the current of the river. They eventually run away to the point where the bridge is no longer in view. “What about our friends?” Casey asks. “They’ll be fine. Now, we have to worry about your sister,” Angela replies. They then arrive at a cabin. Melanie then wakes up. “Where am I?” Melanie asks. “You’re in a cabin,” Angela answers. “Where’s everyone else?” Melanie asks. “Ryan and Gabe are dead, and we don’t know what happened to Tai, Cassie, Johnny, and Tori,” Angela answers, “But everything’s gonna be alright.” “What’s gonna happen?” Melanie asks. “First, we’ve gotta fix your injury,” Angela says, “Kyron, hand me those pliers.” Kyron hands the pliers over to Angela. Angela then takes off Melanie’s shirt and removes the bullet lodged in Melanie’s stomach. She was screaming in pain and agony the entire time. “Now, you’re gonna need to cauterize the injury to prevent her from bleeding out,” Izzy states. “Good call, Izzy!” Angela shouts. She then grabs the fireplace poker and presses it against Melanie’s open injury. Once again, she was screaming in pain and agony the entire time. Angela then grabs the first aid kit and pulls out some bandages. She then wraps up Melanie’s abdomen before grabbing a new shirt and putting it on her. “You should go rest, sweetie,” Angela states. She carries Melanie up to a bed and lays her in it so she can rest and heal. “Will my sister be okay?” Casey asks. “Yes, she will be,” Angela answers, “There’s no reason to worry.” Kyron then decides to talk with Angela. “Angela,” Kyron stated. “What?” Angela replied. “Are we gonna find our friends?” Kyron replied. “We need to save our strength now. That, and we are trying to stay hidden. We don’t want Phantom to find us, now do we?” Angela answered. “Yes,” Kyron replied. Kyron walked towards the rising sun. “A new day is beginning,” Kyron stated. Episodes Cast *Ryan Holt *Tai *Izzy Welch *Kyron *Abigail Miller *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Angela *Bradley *Melanie *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Gabriel White *Benedict *Geoffrey Brown *Alfonso Celi *Jack Watson *Roy *Olivia *Timothy *Ivan *Justin *Christoph Winthrow *Jacob Reynolds (Zombified) *Monica Robinson (Zombified) Deaths *Jacob Reynolds (Zombified) *Monica Robinson (Zombified) *Geoffrey Brown *Bradley *Jack Watson *Timothy *Roy *Justin *Abigail Miller *Ivan *Benedict *Gabriel White *Ryan Holt Trivia